


Perfidious

by SourSkywalker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin cheats on both Padmé and the Reader, Angst, Birth, Cheating, F/M, Mace Windu is OFC, Minor Obi-Wan/Reader, Padawan Reader, Pregnancy, Reader is of age, Reader leaves the Jedi Order, Sad, Same outcome different reason, literally no fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker
Summary: PERFIDIOUS: deceitful and untrustworthy.You’d been in a secret relationship with your Master, Anakin Skywalker, which ended up in you getting pregnant...Everything had been going well...Until everything changed
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader, Mace Windu/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Perfidious

“Padmé? Padmé, chancellor-” You stopped mid-step, eyes widening at the sight in front of you and your hand flying to your swollen stomach. Your voice apparently wasn’t loud enough because it seemed that neither Padmé nor Anakin heard you. Though, that could be because of how loud Anakin was being “Anakin…” You whispered, taking an unconscious step back, you couldn’t look any longer and with half-lidded eyes you turned on your heel and ran out the front door of the apartment.

The Coruscant weather had changed drastically in the few minutes that you were inside Padmé’s apartment and your hands flew to your arms, rubbing at the goosebumps that rose on your skin while your head remained glued to the ground, ignoring the strange looks people were giving you. A pregnant padawan was definitely a sight. No matter how much you tried, the images wouldn’t go away, and you felt stress and anxiety creep up through the back of your mind until all you could feel was hurt and betrayal.

You couldn’t remember when you got into your speeder, or, when you arrived at the Senate...The almost unnoticeable pain that started in your lower belly had started to blossom into a more pronounced aching feeling which was raining down on your whole body.

“Y/n..? Y/n!” You refused to look up, your eyes tightly shut as you tried to will away the tears that were threatening to fall

Finally you felt your knees crumble, and you were ready for the stinging pain of carpet meeting knees. But nothing came, instead warm hands grabbed your arms and pulled you up, before letting you fall forward, your head hitting the firm chest.

“Oh god it hurts” You gasp out, it felt like a painful punch to the gut, and then water trickled down your leg and onto the expensive carpeting

“We must get you to a medcenter” You recognised the voice as Bail Organas, who managed to swoop you into his arms “Guards! Get a ship ready, now!” Your head rolled slightly sideways so you could see everything happening, a ship slowly lowering onto the ground and the ramp hissing opening

~~~~

“I came here as soon as I could” Obi-Wan panted, hands falling to his knees as he tried to regulate his breathing, before he stood straight “She wasn’t due for another month”

“The droid says that both shock and stress caused her to go into labour” Obi-Wan walked into the room you were resting in “Y/n? It’s Obi-Wan”

“Obi-Wan” you muttered softly, your serene face made it seem like you were under something “I found out the most shocking thing”

“Do tell” Obi-Wan pulled up a chair and sat beside you, his much larger hand covering your smaller one

“I-i found out that the man who got me pregnant is bedding another woman...who’s also pregnant!” You laughed loudly until it eventually died down “I..I knew they were close. But, I guess I was so oblivious to see how close”

“Who, Y/n? Who is the man who got you pregnant” Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward in his chair “You told us everything else but who the father is”

“The father is-” But your sentence was cut off short by a scream that ripped itself from your throat and bounced off the walls of the sterile room “Kriff” 

The nurse droid quickly bustled over to you, datapad in hand “She’s ready”

Obi-Wan let out a nervous puff of breath, his grip on your hand tightening “If the pain is too much, squeeze my hand” You nod, already feeling sweat form on your hairline as the droid made quick work to set up the final preparations

“When the next contraction comes, I want you to push” The droid states, a mechanical hand resting on your propped up knees, you nodded, breathing in and out quickly until a sharp pain hit you like a speeder and you let out a groan, hand clamping down tightly on Obi-Wans as you pushed as hard as you can

Throughout the whole ordeal you screamed and let out a few swear words. But never cried...The realisation of what happened within a few hours hadn’t fully hit you.

  
“Come on Y/n, just one more push” Obi-Wan urged, his hand squeezing yours

You felt yet another twinge of pain and sat up, your hand clutched his tightly, teeth gritted in concentration as you used all of your strength to push

“That’s it!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, his other hand pushing strands of hair that were stuck to your forehead away 

“Girl” The droid announced, picking up the screaming baby and laying her on your chest

“Hello, my little one” You smiled tiredly “I’ll be taking good care of you”

“You’ll be taking care of her?” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened “I thought you were going to give her away to the Jedi”

“I was, but after the whole ordeal I don’t want my baby anywhere near her father” You kissed the top of her head which was covered in birth fluids before handing her off to the nurse droid to get her cleaned

“So the father is a Jedi” You nodded in confirmation “Have you thought of a name?”

“Yes...Shmi, after her grandmother”

~~~~

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Windu asked, helping place the last of your luggage into the ship

“I’m certain, Master Windu” You responded, adjusting the cloth woven baby sling which held your daughter protectively “I know you were prepared to go great lengths in order to secure my position at the temple whilst the baby is raised without any knowledge of who I am. But I just want to raise my daughter in peace”

“I understand” He stood up straighter

You looked past his shoulder and saw Obi-Wan carrying a basket of food “Thought you might want something”

“Thank you Obi-Wan” You smiled, grabbing the basket and placing it down on beside everything else “Remember what I told you both”

“Outside of this ship nobody knows you’re alive” Mace repeated your words from earlier “Including your former master Anakin Skywalker” 

“As far as anyone knows I died in childbirth and so did the baby” The two Jedi Masters nodded “It was a pleasure serving alongside you and I cannot thank you enough for the opportunity you gave me”

“Good luck Y/n” Obi-Wan gave your shoulder a comforting squeeze before he walked down the ramp 

“Goodbye Y/n” You raised a hand, ready to give Mace a handshake, but he shocked you when he pulled you into an awkward hug which lasted only a few seconds before quickly he walked down the ramp his arms resting behind him as both he and Obi-Wan strode off

The ramp hissed shut and you quickly moved to sit down on the pilot's chair, punching in the coordinates to Leshef, an outer rim planet that was only inhabited by a village and decorated in lush trees and plants.

You watched as the bustling streets of Coruscant left your view until it was nothing but a speck. You clutched onto Shmi as the ship went into hyperspace.

You didn’t know it now, but your decision to leave the Jedi saved your life

~~~~

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin waved his former master over “I told Y/n two days ago that our lesson would be at the meditation rooms, it’s been nearly two hours since the lesson was meant to have begun but she hasn’t shown up or responded, have you seen her around?” Obi-Wan’s knuckles went white as he tried to compose himself

His former padawan was the one who got her pregnant and broke her heart...It was his fault that she left the Jedi-

“Anakin...” Obi-Wan, Anakin looked at him, suddenly nervous as to why his former master sounded so strange “The council didn’t know how to tell you this, but….” He trailed off 

“But?” Anakin pressed Obi-Wan, who simply sighed in response, pinching the bridge of his nose  
“She went into labour a few hours ago...” Anakin’s mouth formed into a small smile  
 _He was a father now, he had a child_

And yet he couldn’t understand why Obi-Wan didn’t look pleased, he was the one who voiced his excitement at the thought of meeting a child born from a Jedi..

“...And suffered a haemorrhage, the droids couldn’t save her” Anakin small smile quickly turned into a shocked expression, the colour from his face draining “They couldn’t save the baby either”

Anakin watched as his Obi-Wan turned on his heel, leaving him in the middle of the temple. His knees quickly gave out and he crumpled to the ground, tears falling freely down his face, he didn’t care whether someone saw or not.  
On shaky legs he slowly stood up, his cheeks swollen and splotchy and his chest rising and falling rapidly

He will **avenge** her death.


	2. PARASTIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARASTIN: protect (to keep safe)
> 
> It had been a mere five months since you left the order and since the Galactic Republic had fallen and the Galactic Empire had risen. You had been living peacefully among the village, protecting them from the dangers of the planet and in turn being allowed residence...But now there is someone here that not even you can protect them from, especially since they’re only looking for one thing; You.

  
“We cannot thank you enough Y/n” The village leader exclaimed “You have once again saved us from danger”

“My pleasure Leader Colkarl” You bowed respectively “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must depart”

“Of course, good night Y/n” Colkarl waved to you as you turned and started your trek home

Luckily the hut was located on the outskirts of the village so it didn’t take long for you to reach the place you now called home. Your brows furrowed when you noticed the door was slightly ajar and you gently pushed it so it swung the rest of the way open “Ms Abbykar?” No response

The entrance was pitch black, the fire that you’d created earlier that day was snuffed out and you noticed how cold the room was “Ms Abbykar?” You called once more and still got no response

Your foot hit something hard and you quickly switched your lightsaber on, pointing it downwards and letting out a startled yelp.  
There lay Ms Abbykar, a hole pierced through her chest with a widened expression frozen on her face. You instantly recognised the wound as one from a lightsaber.

Someone was here

“Who’s there?” You call out, your head snapped in the direction of yours and your daughters bedroom when you heard shuffling. You quietly made your way towards the bedroom, heartbeat picking up slightly

You kept your lightsaber in front of you, illuminating the way with a blue hue until you realised that the fireplace had been ignited “Show yourself” You ordered when you noticed a figure sitting on the handmade chair in front of the fire

“Shhh” The voice sounded garbled, it rose to its full height and turned to face you, Shmi held firmly in their arms “You’ll wake her”

“Who are you?!” You didn’t care whether you would wake Shmi or not “Get your hands off my daughter”

“I think you mean our daughter” The person calmly states

“What are you talking about? She is not your child” You snap “If you don’t let her go I’ll kill you”

“I was led to believe for five months that you were dead”

“What-” They cut you off before you could finish your sentence

“Five months!” You flinched at the sudden raised voice “Five months I mourned for you and her” He gestured to Shmi “I mourned for the thought that you died in childbirth and her in the process”

Your eyes widened slightly and you took a step forward, turning your lightsaber off and placing it on your belt “...Anakin?”

“No” He chuckled “Anakin is dead, he died on the soils of Mustafar and in his death Darth Vader was born”

“What have you done?” You whisper, feeling tears pooling in your eyes

“I became powerful, I thought that I could use my powers to resurrect-”

“And what about Padme?” You crossed your arms over your chest and raised a brow at him “I found out about the two of you the day I went into labour...In fact it was your fault I went into labour so early. If I never found out, you would be a father.”

Vader seemed to grip onto Shmi tighter, taking a step back when you tried to move forward “She’s dead.”

“Who’s dead?”

“Padme, she’s dead” He pauses for a moment, looking down at Shmi before adding “I killed her...The child did not survive”

You chuckled darkly and Vader noticed that quite quickly “What is so funny?” He asks

“The fact that the whole reason this is happening is because you couldn’t keep it in your pants. Padme would’ve never died and I never would’ve gone into hiding. You ruin everything that ever loved you. The whole galaxy would be a better place if you were left on Tatooine” You knew that was a low blow, but the band of pent up anger snapped “You destroy everything you touch and I want you out of my house right now”

“That is not an option, I’m not leaving that easily. Your words may have hurt Anakin, but, I am Darth Vader and I don’t become an emotional puddle” Shmi started squirming uncomfortably in Vaders hold, her mouth opening and letting out quiet wails

“You’re hurting her” You point out, but Vader didn’t seem to care and instead held her more tightly, causing her wails to become louder “If you continue holding her that tightly then you’ll kill her, now give her here and I’ll let you stay”

Vader pondered over your words before wordlessly handing her over into your outstretched arms. Shmi’s cries quietened down and she nuzzled quietly at your breast, your scent calming her down.

“Sit.” You gesture your head at the chair he sat on a few minutes ago and he obliges, the sound of his mechanical limbs creaking slightly as he sits back “What are you doing here?”

“What’s her name?”

“Shmi- Now, why are you here?”

His mask snapped up to face you “You named her after my mother?”

“Of course, it was always my first choice, now stop dodging the question, why are you here?” You ground out, gently rocking Shmi back and forth in your grip

“I felt her presence in the force, like she was calling out to me, she led me to you” You scoffed “She’s strong in the force”

“Of course she is, she had two force users as parents” You rolled your eyes, pushing a few short strands of hair from Shmi’s face “What do you want with her?”

“To train her-”

“That is out of the question. My daughter does not need to be taught the ways of the dark side, and, I have enough knowledge in the force to help her control her powers” You snapped, eyes squinting at the masked man before standing up and walking out of the bedroom, hearing the clunking footsteps of Vader following you. Opening the front door you point a finger toward the wooded plains ahead of you “Out.”

“No-”

“I let you stay for a little bit, now I want you to leave” You reply, unconsciously pulling Shmi closer to your body as Vader took long strides towards you “Please just go…” Your voice was quieter than a whisper

You felt Vader’s gaze move up your figure before his hand moved towards you. You took another step back, thinking he was about to use the force against you when instead, his hand rested against Shmi’s head. 

The minutes grew, but Vader remained still, his hand remaining on Shmi’s head until eventually it retracted and he turned on his heel, his boots making the wooden flooring groan under the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had an alternative to how this chapter was going to go, so i'll probably post that when I finish this.

**Author's Note:**

> Really sucks that google doc won't let me spell Padmé's name correctly.  
> Also the planet's name is generated because I couldn't find one that fit with the fic


End file.
